Faries Have Ghosts Too
by DarkApprentice02
Summary: At first Natsu is the same, besides him having multiple dragon slayer magics. He is a go happy, and over all cheerful guy. But some events cause him to change. Is it for the better, or is it for the worse. Smart/Natsu, Strong/Natsu, Dark/Natsu, Partially Insane/Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

**"Spell"**

_**"Demonic/Draconic Talking"**_

_**'Demonic/Draconic Thinking'**_

**-Line Break-**

There was the wailing of a child coming from the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere. Although anyone could have found this as normal due to some of the recent happenings in earthland, the thing that stood out about this was the fact that the child seemed to be a beacon of magical energy.

Igneel was going about his day walking through the forest when he heard this wailing. Wondering what could make such a putrid noise he went over to silence the source for disturbing his peace. As he was walking towards the source of the noise he noticed multiple other signatures doing the same.

When Igneel got to the clearing he noticed that it was just a child that was the source of the noise and power. As he took a closer look at the child he noticed that there wasn't any fear in its eyes, instead it was just pure joy. Also he noticed that the other signatures also entered the clearing, he recognized all of them. There was Metallicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum.

_**"May I inquire why you brutes are here?"**_ Grandeeney.

_**"Simple, there was a great amount of power coming from here so I decided to investigate it."**_ Metallicana.

_**"I was in the area."**_ Igneel.

_**"Same as metal head over there."**_ Both Weisslogia and Skiadrum.

_**"Well if all of you can excuse me I will be taking this child to train to be a dragon slayer."**_ Said Igneel as he moved closer to the child.

_**"Hold on a minute, why should you get to train this child. I wanted to train him."**_ Metallicana stated as he also started to move to take the child.

_**"All of you men stop right there, I believe that we all had the same idea when we first saw that it was a human."**_ Grandeeney was getting annoyed that these men were fighting over who would get to train this child. So she made up her mind on what they would do.

_**"Okay so that you idiots do not destroy the area fighting over this human I have come to a conclusion. We will all train him in our respective elements while also training separate humans when we are unable to train him. You will still have to put all of your focus on your other children so that they will be able to master your element but you will still at least give this child a basic under standing of your element, preferably an intermediate level at the least for him and a mastery for your own."**_

This was the conclusion that she had come up with, and none of them saw a problem with this they would still be able to have their own dragon slayer while still being able to train this mass of magic. Although there was one problem the fact that they did not know what the order that they would train him in was. Since they knew that this child would not be able to be bombarded with 5 different dragon slayer techniques at the same time. Heck they did not even know if the child would be able to survive learning 1 technique, let alone 5 different techniques.

_**"I believe that I know what we are all thinking and the order will be simple. First it will be me due to finding him first, then Grandeeney since she will be able to properly teach him basic human functions, then Metallicana so that his body will be properly adapted to the strain that you would put on him. and finally ending with Weisslogia and Skiadrum since both of you live near each other and the fact that your magic complement each other. Does that sound fine with all of you?"**_

None of them saw any flaws with this order although they were upset that they would not get to teach this child first, but it was only fair since Igneel was the first one in the clearing.

_**"How will we be able to teach him in time for the plan?"**_ Was Grandeeney's simple question.

_**"Well I thought that I should get him for 2 years so that his body will be use to the strain of Dragon Slayer magic, then the rest of you will get a year and a quarter to train him while I hang around to give what little help that I can give."**_ Igneel.

_**"And how is it fair that you get the most time with it?"**_ Weisslogia.

_**"If you thought before you spoke then you would understand. He has a point it is difficult to get used to Dragon Slayer magic."**_ Skiadrum.

Weisslogia just grumbled about stupid shadows and how they ruin all of his fun.

_**"Seems fair enough but you better make him tough for me or else he may not survive."**_ was Metallicana's smug response.

_**"Although I thought that maybe that you should be here with me to teach him how to read and write properly along with manners since I would probably make him a dense idiot."**_ Said Igneel while looking at Grandeeney.

_**"I guess that that would be an acceptable thing to do."**_ Was Grandeeney's response.

And so started years of training that would put the most seasoned athlete to shame. The moment Naruto could talk he was training his strength in the most basic ways, running and a lot of it. When the first year passed he was starting to learn the basics of **Fire Dragon Slayer** magic, and when he was not training he was learning with Grandeeney. As it turned out the kid was somewhat of a prodigy, he easily learnt how to speak in both common tongue and draconic which Grandeeney was not even teaching him. They found this out when they started to hear what sounded like a baby dragon first learning how to talk, and when they went to look at what it was they found him running around while trying to pronounce the words as much as a human could with their basic vocal chords. They also found out that he did retain the knowledge of what manners were he just decided that he did not want to use them.

When Igneel's two years were up he gave the child a name and that name was Natsu Dragneel **(Arrogant)**, and told the now named Natsu that he was going to train with Grandeeney for a while then he would meet some of their friends. Natsu at this point was highly proficient at **Fire Dragon Slayer** magic, even more than they thought was possible for a child of just two years of age.

The year and a quarter that Grandeeney had personally with Natsu was he mostly teaching him healing spells with the odd offensive spell, along with teaching him all of what she knew about humans. Once her time was up she said goodbye and put all of her focus into her own child, which they somehow kept separate although they did know that Natsu knew that there was another person there he just decided to not ask. Natsu left with an expert understanding of **Sky Dragon Slayer** magic that was almost on par with his understanding of his **Fire Dragon Slayer** magic.

With Metallicana it was a lot of offensive training that made what he went through with Igneel look like a child was playing with toys. Metallicana made him spar against his own child despite the constant protests from Igneel. Natsu and the child that he found out was named Gajeel became close friends as they did all of their training together. By the end of Metallicana's time Natsu was able to go completely toe to toe with Gajeel in the durability department. Natsu left with an intermediate understanding of **Iron Dragon Slayer** magic, slightly worse than Gajeel's understanding.

Finally was his time with Weisslogia and Skiadrum **(Two and a half years)**. Unlike Metallicana they kept Naruto away for their own children while training him, although this did not keep their own students from sneaking peaks of Naruto when they were not careful. Natsu left them with a intermediate understanding in both **Shadow Dragon Slayer **magic and **White Dragon Slayer** magic.

The rest of the dragons let Igneel spend the last day with him alone. Natsu was having a blast throwing spells around like there was no tomorrow, completely decimating the clearing to Igneel's despair. Once Natsu completely drained his magical container of it's power he collapsed onto the ground with an enormous grin on his face. Igneel couldn't help but to chuckle at this as he wrapped himself around the boy.

Once Natsu was asleep all of the dragons entered the clearing. The reason that they were doing this was because they had gifts to give their young dragon slayer. These gifts were something that they all cherished from Grandeeney he received a book about the draconic language. From Metallicana he received the highest quality metal that he could find. From Weisslogia and Skiadrum he got a scroll of advanced techniques. From Igneel he received his signature scarf, and finally they some of their scales to do whatever he wanted to do with. Igneel and the others were not worried about Natsu turning into a dragon due to the dragon seed but they still needed to defeat Acnologia so Igneel fell asleep with a single tear running down his face all due to him not being able to see his son for a while.

**-Time Skip July 7 X777-**

Natsu woke up lacking a warmth that he knew he fell asleep feeling. As he slowly got up he saw that he was alone.

"IGNEEL!"

There was absolutely no response. Natsu decided to try something that he learnt from Grandeeney.

"**Dragon Slayer Sacred Art: Hidden Sky Form: Dragon Search!**"

As Natsu is charging up his spell a short man whom just so happens to be walking past the forest feels the tremendous amount of magic that is coming from the forest.

Once Natsu's spell was finished charging a wave of wind blasted throughout the sky encompassing all of Fiore, but there was not a single signal coming back to him about any of the dragons.

The short man who was passing the forest was now running as fast as he could through it to find the source of the power. As he broke into the clearing that Natsu was in all that he saw was a child sitting in the middle of it crying. Crying was all that Natsu could do, all of the 'people' that he cared about just left him. He could somewhat understand Metallicana but everyone else was a mystery to him.

The man tried to get closer to the boy but there was an intense heat coming from the child. From where he was standing he felt like he was standing in an inferno. He could not comprehend just how hot it was where the child was. Even with the heat that was in the clearing all of the vegetation seemed not only to be fine but it was actually prospering.

Natsu took a bit of time to look around, he was surrounded by items that he knew were from them. He slowly stood up and stuck out his hand as he used requip to put all of the items in his pocket dimension, only leaving the scarf out as he wrapped it around his neck. Natsu once again looked around the clearing and saw the old man standing there. Natsu knew that since he was just a normal person that he would not be able to handle his raw aura so he hid it.

The old man could feel the sudden release of the oppressing and hot aura as he walked closer to the child. Once he was near enough to the child and had his attention he spoke out to him.

"Hey there son why are you out here alone? Where are your parents?'

At the mention of his parents Natsu broke out into tears because he was still just a thirteen year old child who lost the only people he loved.

The man just went up to the child and gave him a hug. At first Natsu tensed but he then started to cry even harder.

"Shh, it's okay child I am here for you. Nothing is going to harm you... My name is Makarov Dreyar, what's yours?"

"N-Natsu Dragneel."

"Well then Natsu how would you like to join my guild. There will be plenty of people that you can rely on there."

Natsu did not give a verbal reply he just nodded his head.

**-Time Skip 5 Hours Later-**

Natsu was clutching his ears in pain now that he was in Magnolia. There were too many noises for him to concentrate properly so he requiped some of the metal out of his pocket dimension and started to make it into the form of earmuffs. Once he was finished them they had finally arrived at a giant building with the words 'Fairy Tail' over the door.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them this place as eternal mystery... A never ending adventure."

Makarov just looked at Natsu as he kick in the guilds doors. The whole guild just stared at Natsu till someone yelled.

"Hey Makarov who's the kid?"

"This is Natsu he is a new member of our family so treat him well. Now let's party like there is no tomorrow!"

Once the guild had heard this they cheered, started to drink, and a brawl started in the corner. Makarov led Natsu to the bar where he was greeted by Mirajane.

"Hey Natsu why did you bring that weakling here I bet he couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Mira that is not the way you should talk to a new member of the guild. Now could you give him his guild mark."

"Whatever master."

Mira jumped behind the counter and grabbed the guild stamp.

"Where would you like it and what colour? and make it quick I have things to do."

Natsu just stared at her with irritation. The hell did this girl say about him? If he wanted to he could destroy mountains without even trying. But he did need a guild stamp before he started any trouble.

"Crimson with a black outline."

Mira raised her eyebrow at this. The kid in front of her seemed like he would be all joyful but he was choosing some dark colours. She shrugged it off as him trying to be cool for having a fancy emblem. She gave him his guild mark and that is when things turned for the worse **(?)**. A table was somehow thrown and it was heading straight towards the kid. Now normally she would not care since if they could not dodge it then they deserved to get hit, but common this kid just joined so she had to give him a bit of slack.

"Hey kid watch out."

Natsu did nothing to move he just stared right into her eyes almost like he was looking for something. The table smacked into him and some smoke rose. The guild was silent as they looked at what happened, they might've just killed the kid when he just joined. They were just about to check if he was okay when they all fell to the ground due to some invisible force. When they looked up they saw fire swirling around him with gust of wind coming off of it along with shards of metal flying through the guild.

Natsu just looked through the guild as he tried to find out who threw that table at him. When he could not find the person he contained his magic allowing everyone to breath. Even Makarov took a gasp of air thanks to the kids display of magic. Natsu dusted off his pants when he noticed that he did not have a shirt anymore. He let out a sigh of annoyance as he requiped into a shirt made out of Metallicana's scales. It looked like a normal shirt that you could by at the store but it was almost as durable as dragon scales in their natural form. Once he made sure that it was on properly Natsu went to a table at the far back corner of the guild hall.

Everyone was stunned that this kid had enough magic to give off a visible aura that was on par with Makarov's. Makarov on the other hand was not stunned not by the amount of power he had, but the fact that there were multiple magics in it. Due to this display everyone was terrified to even go near this kid, well everyone beside a certain knight and a certain demon. This was because they were more interested than afraid.

The guild watched as the two girls went over to the corner that Natsu was in.

"Hey pinkie, how are you so strong?" Mira

It was more of a demand then a question, but Natsu said nothing. Thus was because he thought that if they wanted an answer from him then they would actually have to ask not demand.

"Hey idiot! I am talking to you!" Mira

"Attitude is going to get you nothing from me. If you want me to give you an answer then you will have to ask nicely and then I might give you an answer." Natsu

The guild fell even more silent if it was even possible. Here was the new kid talking to some of their strongest members as if they were only children. Though they were children Mira and Erza were stronger than most of the older members.

"As much as I hate agreeing with Mira I also want to know, so tell us." Erza

Natsu just raised an eyebrow at this. Were all human females this bossy. Sure he was raised by dragons who demanded that he do intense training but that was because they were strong enough to, these girls probably not even make him use magic in a fight. Natsu voiced this opinion.

"Who are you to be bossing me around? As far as I care the only people that have that power in this guild is the master, the fake slayer on the second floor, and someone that isn't even at the guild at the moment. You can only boss someone around if you have the power to back it up."

The girls were fuming at this, here was a kid their age who was 'obviously' weaker than them, talking to them like they were weak compared to him. This probably would have ended in a brawl between the three of them but the master intervened.

"Natsu I want to know how you knew about those certain people in the guild?" Makarov

"That's easy gramps, I am a dragon slayer so I have a very sensitive nose and ears." Natsu

"Then why did you call my grandson a fake slayer?" Makarov

"Again that is easy, I can tell that he was not taught by an actual dragon. He smells artificial." Natsu

The guild burst out laughing. This kid just claimed that he was raised by a dragon. Dragons were just a myth, right? The girls were also laughing, the only people who was not laughing were the man on the second floor and Makarov.

"Then am I right to assume that you use **Dragon Slayer** magic?" Makarov

"Yes you are but I don't know only one but I know five instead." Natsu

The guild started to laugh even harder at this. It was difficult enough to learn 2 different magics but this kid claimed that he knew five, plus they were lost magic. The guild could not take this kid seriously, besides the same two people.

"Could you give us a demonstration of your magic?" Makarov

Even if this kid was lying about how much magic he knows if he even knew **Dragon Slayer** magic then they wanted to see it.

"Sure thing but we may want to go outside so I don't destroy the entire guild." Natsu

'As if this kid has that much power.' Was the collective thoughts of everyone, like the previous display of power didn't even happen.

As everyone started to funnel out of the guild there were some bets about if Natsu even had **Dragon Slayer** magic or not. Most of the bets being against him.

Now that everyone was outside of the guild they formed a circle around Natsu as he was looking out towards the ocean.

"**Fire Dragons Roar!**" Natsu

The roar went right into the water causing a cloud of steam to form.

"That is some impre..." Makarov

"**Sky Dragons Roar!**" Natsu

Everyone was thinking 'how the hell does this kid know two'. But their thoughts were soon interrupted.

"**Iron Dragons Roar!**" Natsu

'The hel...'

"**White Dragons Roar!**"Natsu

It must be lacrimas, but so young.

"**Shadow Dragons Roar!**" Natsu

Natsu just stood there smiling back at the crowd and their dumbfounded looks.

"Natsu how many lacrimas have been implanted into you?" Makarov

"None gramps, I've been taught by five different dragons in their respective areas of magic." Natsu

"Natsu that is impossible. Dragons do not exist." Makarov

"But they do! Why do none of you believe me!?" Natsu

Tears, just tears. Natsu thought that he found a group of people that would actually believe him. He showed them the spells that he learnt from them, but they still say that there is no such thing as dragons. Natsu had had enough of all of the noise and hurtful comments so he turned into his shadow form and sped off in the direction of the nearest forest.

The guild was shocked, one moment Natsu had been standing there and the next he just disappeared into nothingness.

"Look at what you idiots have done. You can't even believe something someone says just because it sounds unreal?"

Everyone was shocked at the person who spoke.

"What do you mean Laxus?" Macao

"What I mean is that the kid was telling the truth, plain and simple."

Laxus then disappeared in a burst of lightning, leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

**-With Natsu-**

Natsu got into the middle of Magnolia's forest when he finally released his shadow form. Tears still streaking down his face. No one believed him, they just thought he was joking around, they think dragons don't exist. Well he'd show them, Natsu will show them why dragons were feared for their power.

Natsu started training in all of his spells. Trying to drain his magical energy. As Natsu threw spells around it could be felt throughout Magnolia. It felt like a earthquake as everyone started to panic. The Fairy Tail guild started to scramble around the town trying to help the people while also trying to find the location of the magical energy.

As everyone from the guild was panicking 3 people went straight towards the forest. These three people were Makarov, Erza, and Mira. When they got to the forest they could barely breath and they were just on the outskirts of it. Makarov started to release his own magical energy so that they felt better, while Erza requiped into her Flame Empress to combat the heat, and Mira transformed into her Satan Soul.

As they made their way through the forest the force only became stronger. Once they got to the clearing that Natsu was in they were shocked. The whole clearing was destroyed, and Natsu was standing in the middle of it shrouded in shadows. They saw him throwing around spells that look like they would have made them exhausted. The whole clearing was covered in fire and molten metal. Some of the fire was creating mini fire twisters due to the randoms winds.

"Natsu! What are you doing?! The whole town is feeling earthquakes from your spells!" Erza

Natsu did not even respond as he kept on throwing spells. Then they saw what he was attacking. It was a large steel coloured scale. They also barely saw that it was covered in cracks.

It dawned on all of them what it was. It was a dragon scale and Natsu was actually damaging it. Tales have told that there was nothing that was stronger than a dragons scale, and this scale was definitely way too large to be a wyvern.

Right when Natsu was about to throw another spell he noticed his audience and stopped charging his spell. As the oppressive pressure let up they started to walk into the clearing watching out for the fire and metal.

"Natsu what is that thing there?!" Makarov

Natsu noticed that his scale was still out in the open so he requiped it into his pocket dimension.

"That is mine and those who do not believe what I have to say have no right to know what I posses." Natsu

"But if you were to show people that they would have to believe what you have to say." Mira

"Yeah, and then what? From what I have heard wyvern scales already sell for a ton of jewel, so what do you think people would do if they knew I had real dragon scales? I would have way too many people after me. I may have a lot of magic but even I now that I would run out quickly if I had every mage on the continent after what I have in my possession." Natsu

"Natsu I order you as your guild master that you hand over those scales for your own protection." Makarov

"Nice try, but that will never happen." Natsu

Makarov was about to say something but one look from Natsu told him if he were to try to take them then he would regret it. Makarov decided to leave the scales out of the conversation.

"But I must ask you to please not train too hard so that you do not cause so much damage in the town." Makarov

"But then how will I be able to get stronger if I am not able to train my hardest?" Natsu

"I will look into it to see if I can get some seals set up for you to lessen the effect on the town." Makarov

Natsu guessed that this was the best that he was going to give without giving up something. Natsu agreed with what Makarov said as he left the clearing, leaving only Erza, Mira, and Natsu. When out of nowhere

"Train me." Erza

It was a demand. When were these people going to learn that they could not demand things from him.

"No" Natsu

Was Natsu's simple reply

"Why not? I demand that you train me." Erza

"For that exact reason. I will not do something for someone if they cannot do anything for themselves." Natsu

Erza looked like she was ready to attack Natsu when Mira burst out laughing.

"I like you pinkie. Come on Erza, he does not want to train you so you can't force him." Mira

Erza was about to protest when Mira pulled her out of the clearing. Leaving Natsu alone with his thoughts. As he was thinking about what he was going to do he decided that he needed a house to live in since he had no money to pay for one. So he started to get to work on building his house with what was in the forest along with his magic

* * *

When it became dark Natsu was finished his house. It was nothing special, it was not huge, it was not fancy, it was just cozy. It was a simple log cabin with 3 bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Of course he had nothing in these rooms but he knew what people needed to have to survive in the normal world.

As Natsu was falling asleep in a crude hammock that he made he knew that he was going to need to go on some jobs tomorrow. He also thought about what he was going to do with all of the dragon scales that he had. Natsu came to the conclusion that he should leave them be until he stopped growing, although he thought that he could probably make a cloak out of them and just add to it when he needed.

Actually that was exactly what he was going to do, although he would need to learn how to make clothing. Sure he knew what the concept of it was. You use a needle and thread to link together fabric, but that was impossible with dragon scales. The only thing that could pierce them was slayer magic.

'But I could use my magic to pierce and shatter the scales so that a single scale is the size of my whole body. That would take a lot of magic though right? And with what happened today they would not want me to do that. So maybe to the mountains, where I should be far enough away so that they will not feel the tremors. I could also focus my magic into a concentrated stream so that it cuts the scales easier. But sleep first, then some jobs, and finally my cloak.'

With his mind made up Natsu went to sleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Natsu woke up with a bright smile on his face. Today he was going to do so many jobs that he would not have to worry about money for a while. Sure he did not need money as he could easily hunt for all of his food, but if he were ever to have guests over they may not want to only eat what he foraged from the forest. And it seemed like they did not like the taste of many magical creatures. How did he know this Well while he was walking through the town with the old man he saw that there was only regular animals in the market place.

Natsu ran full force to the guild. He wanted to be in and out of the guild as quickly as he could. Putting on headphones and suppressing his senses could only do so much. When Natsu arrived at the guild he was surprised to see that there was barely anyone there.

"Hey gramps where is everyone? Not that I don't mind it being quite."

"Well Natsu it is quite early in the morning so not many people are here, although I am surprised that you are up this early."

"What are you talking about I slept in today."

Makarov slightly choked on the beer that he was drinking. This kid said that he just woke up?! The guild just barely opened for the day. All of the brats were not even here yet.

"Well Natsu what can I do for you?"

"I want to take on some missions."

"Are you sure about that, shouldn't you get more accustomed to the guild before you start taking on some missions?"

"Nope I need to go on a mission. The racket that happens at this guild makes my head just ache."

"Okay then son, what type of mission would you like to take on?"

"Some that have me eliminating some monsters."

Makarov was about to say about how dangerous those types of missions were, but then he remembered the display of power that Natsu showed them yesterday. He was also going to tell him that he needed someone more experienced to go with him but Natsu beat him to the punch.

"And no, no one is coming with me. My magic is too dangerous for anyone to be near unless they are a dragon slayer."

Makarov could understand that, his magic was dangerous but he would also cause a lot of damage is he is left to his own.

"I will agree to you going alone only if you promise that you will not cause collateral damage. Agreed?"

"Sure thing! So can you give me the 4 hardest elimination missions that you have."

Makarov still felt uneasy but he had the barmaid get the missions. Once the barmaid returned Makarov said:

"Here you go brat. Just make sure that you do not cause too much damage."

Natsu gave a thumbs up as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Natsu was pissed off. These missions were barely a warm up for him. Seriously, the first mission was to defeat 20 Vulcans. He didn't even need to use magic for that one. The second one was to kill some mutant alligators and bring something back as proof. Harder that the last but the only magic that Natsu used was not even a spell, it was infusing his punches. Next was another Vulcan extermination. This time though there were a bit more there, so Natsu just collapsed the cave that they were in. Finally was to get rid of some mandrakes. This was difficult for obvious reasons, but would god make something specifically against dragon slayers?

Natsu already knew about his weakness to transportation so he avoided it at all costs. Plus it's not like his way of moving was slower, it was actually faster.

When Natsu got back to the guild it was barely even midday. Natsu just quickly went into the guild, gave the master the contracts to show his completion, and went back to his house before anyone noticed that he was even there. When he got to his house he just collapsed onto the ground due to his head pounding. None of his magic could alleviate the pain cause 4 of his five main magic were purely for combat purposes, and the one that could heal was unable to heal the caster. So he would just have to bare the pain.

To alleviate some of the pain Natsu requipped some metal and started to chow down.

* * *

**This has been the first chapter of a series that I hope will do well. I hope that you enjoyed reading this story, and stay on the look out for chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

**"Spell"**

_**"Demonic/Draconic Talking"**_

_**'Demonic/Draconic Thinking'**_

**-Line Break-**

It had been a year since Natsu had joined fairy tail and he could not handle it! He was in the middle of the forest, as far away from people that he could be while still being able to get to the guild without magic. But that god forsaken town still made enough noise for it to reach him!

Natsu was on the ground covering his ears with his wind magic to lessen the sound, but it could only do so much. The sound was still deafening to him. He tried everything that he could! Having ear muffs over his ears, surrounding his house in a veil of wind, being in the middle of a fire, but all of that still couldn't block out all of the noise. Natsu was slowly losing his mind, and he was still a young child **(Aprox. 8 years old)**! He was already having some not so nice thoughts about how to rid himself of the noise. Like maybe if he killed a few of them then they might shut up, or how about getting rid of his ears?

Natsu was about to go through with that second one when he managed to hear a crashing sound in the forest. He was shocked, nobody should be in the forest. The townsfolk were terrified of his magic pressure and Mira and Erza were currently on some missions. Naruto rushed out of his house to see who had entered his territory without his permission. **(Dragons are very possessive)**. He rushed to the general area that the sound came from.

In a small clearing Natsu found what looked like an egg. When he got closer he to the egg he was about to get excited that it was a dragon egg, but upon closer inspection he saw that it was muck too small to be a dragon egg. Maybe a wyvern egg? But then why would it be out here, Natsu knew for a fact that there were no wyverns in his forest. Natsu also did not know much about animals besides how to kill and cook them. So he decided to bring the egg to someone who knew more about animals.

Natsu believes that one of those Strauss siblings knew animal take over magic. The only problem with this was the fact that he was going to have to get in the middle of the source of the noise. The guild hall. Sure Natsu loved his guild and all, but why did they have to be obnoxiously loud all of the time. He shrugged chalking it up to it being a human thing.

* * *

**-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-**

The whole guild hall was as it normally was. People were drinking and chatting, while there was a brawl happening in the corner of the guild. Also Erza and Mira had just returned from their respective missions. Although the guild was slightly rowdier than normal. There were two reasons for this, they are Gildarts being in the guild and Laxus had just made S-Class. So Erza 'let' the guild be disruptive for a bit.

They were all having a great time plenty of people were congratulating Laxus on his success when they all had a chill run down their collective spines. The ghost of fairy tail was coming, and he was not in a good mood.

"ALL CIVILIANS PREPARE FOR ABYSS MOVEMENT!"

Was yelled over some speakers to alert the townsfolk. There was a mad scramble as they all ran to the closest building to get into, as the ground started to break open creating a straight path to the guild hall. New people would think that this was just the Gildarts Shift, but there was some distinct differences between the two. One the Abyss Movement had silencing seals set up, along with some seals to block out the light making the pathway completely black.

Some of the townsfolk looked out of the windows to see if they could catch a glimpse of the supposed second strongest wizard. But all that they could see was the faint light of a fire, made by the wizard.

Natsu just tsked at the current turn of events. This was the reason why he usually just used his shadow magic to teleport straight to the guild. But he could not do that with another living being. That was one of the things that Skiadrum drilled into his head. The fact that he could only bring other shadow users into his shadow form, and even then it would take a lot of practice. Back to the current scenario, that stupid thing drew too much attention to him and when people saw something that they did not know about they would start throwing around rumors. When people spread rumors that means noise and noise really hurts his ears.

When Natsu got to the guild the town went back to how it was before, but with a lot more talking. Natsu entered the guild to see that it was now silent.

"Natsu my boy how are you?"

"Irritated, but besides fine. Do you know where the Strauss' are?"

"Sure I do but why would you need them?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, like seriously did they not see the giant egg that he had in his hands? Makarov was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"You finally ready to face me in a brawl?"

"Mira-nee! Don't be so rude to Natsu!"

"M-maybe you s-should hear him o-out."

Natsu rolled his eyes. Sure he may not be at the guild that often but that did not mean that he did not know how everyone acted.

"Thank you Lissana. I was wondering if you knew what type of egg this is."

When Natsu said this the whole guild started to freak out. 'How didn't we notice that before' was a thought that ran through most of the guild members heads. Natsu handed the egg to Lissana while ignoring the constant jabbing at his person from Mirajane.

"You keep it, since you know the most about animals."

Lissana had a twinkle in her eyes and was about to say something before Natsu beat her to it.

"No I will not be a parent to whatever it is. What ever is near me tends to get scared."

The guild was now in an awkward position. They wanted to get back to partying, but they did not want to piss off the dragon that was currently in the guild. Although they worried for naught, because Natsu broke the tension.

"Hey Laxus I've been hearing chatter that you made S-Class! Good for you, and Gildarts you are back!"

The mood visibly lifted now. The two people in the guild that were the happiest were the before mentioned people, Laxus and Gildarts. Natsu saw them as a brother and father figure respectively.

"Yeah I did! Why don't you try for S-Class?"

"Too much of a hassle."

Although he may not show it a lot Laxus was really worried about Natsu. He understood that Natsu had really sensitive hearing to the point that he was probably in a ton of pain just from being in the same room as other people. Although the weird thing was that no matter how loud Laxus would yell it never made Natsu flinch, while if most people talked above a whisper Natsu could be seen visibly restraining himself from collapsing, probably a dragon slayer thing.

Gildarts just gave Natsu a nod as he was drowning himself in alcohol.

Natsu grabbed some missions from the board when he was about to leave Laxus stopped him.

"Hey Natsu catch!"

Natsu didn't even look back when he caught what was thrown at him. When he looked at it he saw that it was a pair of headphones.

"What are these for?"

"I was going to give them to you as a gift for when you joined Fairy Tail but I see that you need them right now. They have noise cancelling seals on them. Hope you like them."

Natsu smirked as he put them on. He was wide eyed, the world was now bearable to hear! He wanted to thank Laxus but he also knew that the red head and ice prick were about to talk to him. So Natsu quickly gave a wave back before he turned into a shadow.

* * *

**-4 Years Later-**

Not much had happened in the last 4 years, well besides Natsu, Mira, and Erza making S-Class. Natsu had also made his cloak out of the scales from his parents. The inside of it was made out of Igneel's scales, causing is to emit a constant heat. The middle layer was made out of Metallicana's scales to give it even more strength. The out side was made out of Skiadrum's scales, allowing him to blend in with the shadows without magic. It had a trimming made out of Weisslogia's scales to give it some style. The hood was lined with Grandeeney's feather like scales. Finally that part that Natsu was the most prideful of was the symbol on the back of the cloak. It was the **Dragon Slayer** magic symbol, but it had a bit of each of their scales in it. It was mostly red but it had accents of the other scales.

The egg turned out to be a flying cat that could talk. It was named Happy as whenever it was around everyone couldn't help but smile. It also had some sort of obsession with Natsu. He would always run to Natsu when given the chance. It was not like he did not like the Strauss family and his 'momma'. He loved them with all of his heart but there was something with Natsu that just enticed the cat towards him. Natsu had given up on trying to get the cat to leave him alone. Whenever Natsu was in the guild the cat was probably in his cloak.

Today Natsu was enjoying his gift from Laxus, a new set of special noise cancelling headphones. He was relaxing under a tree when the Strauss siblings passed by. Natsu could hear that they were talking about the S-Class mission that they were going on. Natsu did not know why but he felt uneasy about them going on this mission. Happy saw where Natsu was lying and immediately flew over to him.

"Natsu!"

The Strauss siblings took notice of this.

"Happy what are you doing? We have a mission that we have to go on." Lissana

"But I want to be with Natsu. I haven't seen him in forever."

"Then why don't you just stay with him! We don't need you for this mission!" Mira

"Mira-nee! Don't be mean to Happy."

While the siblings bickered Natsu came up with an idea.

"Hey Happy, I don't have a good feeling about this mission so could you go with them to make sure that they stay safe?"

"Sure thing!"

Happy flew over to the group and made it so that they went to the train station. If the cat knew anything is that Natsu does not ask for help unless he really needs it. As the group walked away they failed to notice that Natsu disappeared into their shadows.

When they got to the train station they received their tickets and boarded. Natsu learnt that if he was within someones shadow that he would not experience motion sickness.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

The Strauss family had finally beaten The Beast and Happy was bringing the villagers back to the village. Throughout the whole fight Natsu did not once interfere, because if he was always helping his guild mates then how were they suppose to get stronger? So as long as they weren't going to die he would not lift a hand. Elfman was talking to his sisters about taking over the Beast. Although they were somewhat against letting him take over something so powerful they saw no reason to refuse.

Elfman walked up to the beast to start taking it over when Natsu saw it. The Beast was not completely taken down, it still had plenty of fight left in it and it was not going to go down without a fight. As Elfman started to take it over it took control possessing. Elfman grew to the size of the Beast and let out a deafening roar.

**'Insert Roaring Noise Here'**

Elfman was no longer in control and Mira knew it.

"Lissana watch out! Elfman is not in control!"

Lissana just walked up to Elfman and said:

"It's okay Mira-nee. Right Elfman? We still love you."

Lissana opened her arms as if she was going to hug the possessed Elfman. Was this girl crazy?! The possessed Elfman raised his arm ready to hit Lissana and Natsu knew that he would not be able to make it in time.

'Damn why did I hide within Mirajane's shadow? She is powerful enough to take care of herself.'

Natsu darted out of her shadow and took physical form.

"Natsu why are you here?!"

Mira was shocked when Natsu appeared out of nowhere. She saw where he was going and was wide eyed. She looked up just in time to see Elfman swat away Lissana like she wasn't worth a thing.

"LISSANA!"

Natsu was not pissed off. No, he was way past pissed off. Natsu was enraged, and when someone touches a dragons things there was no stopping them. Natsu was not in the mood to play around with Elfman, he had to make sure that his guild mate **(possession)** was not harmed. So he charged up one of his most powerful spells.

"**Fire Iron Dragons Molten Breath!**"

The torrent of molten metal struck Elfman with so much force that he was forced onto then ground with the molten metal covering everything besides his face. But Natsu was not finished yet, he had to make sure that Elfman would not get up for a while.

"**Sky Dragons Wave Wind!**"

A tornado washed over the metal hardening it completely, while also giving it a swirl pattern. Knowing that Elfman was not going to get up any time soon Natsu quickly rushed to the area that Lissana got hit in.

When he got to her she was being enveloped in a golden light. Natsu was wide eyed this was a magic that he had never felt before, and it was not her magic therefore it was bad. He ran over to her side and tried to touch her but his hand phased right through her.

"_**NO! I will not lose what is mine. I would rather die!**_"

Mira came upon a scene that terrified her, Natsu and her sister were being enveloped by all of Natsu's magic. Fearing that her sister may be harmed she started to run towards them, when she was held back. She looked back and saw that it was Happy.

"Happy, let me go! I have to make sure that they are okay!"

"I can't let you! It is no longer Natsu that is in control, it is his dragon instincts!"

Mira took a moment to think about what they knew about dragons. They were very powerful, they could only control their respective element, the were very possessive, they wer... THEY WERE POSSESSIVE! Ans Natsu was trained by 5 dragons! Natsu saw them all as something that he had to keep safe no matter the cost!

Natsu's magic started to flare even further lighting any foliage on fire. Mira could feel the heat from all the way over here. Right around Natsu the ground literally turned into lava.

On Natsu's part he was enraged. Lissana just kept on fading away more. He had to do something, anything! Natsu thought of anything that his parents taught him that could help him. Anything! But he kept on coming up empty. Natsu let his instinct take over to see if they could do anything. And he was surprised when he started to chant in draconic. Although to the untrained ear it just sounded like a chain of growls, to Natsu it was a coherent sentence.

"_**With the elements that reside within me I command thee to do my bidding and answer my call, I enact the flames of hell to burn away magic, I command the metal of the earth to strengthen the soul, the winds of the sky to clear the mind, the light of the heavens to close its gates, and the shadows from the abyss to destroy my sins. Dragon Slayer Sacred Art: Dragons Insanity Flame!**_"

The magic around Natsu ceased to exist. Right as Mira was about to run to them a pitch black fire sprung up around them in a blazing inferno. It had a metallic tinge and it somehow glowed black. Mira felt like she was melting from her position, and when she tried flaring her magic the flame just grew more intense. She decided to fall back and see what happens. She grabbed Happy and jumped back to where Elfman was. When they got there they were surprised to see that he was awake, mumbling some incoherent things. Although she was able to pick some things out like "He's pissed" and "I'm dead".

When she looked back Mira saw that the flame was changing, from the black of the abyss to the whitest white ever. She kept on watching to see what would happen, and it seemed that Elfman had the same idea. As they continued to watch the flame changed again, from white to a metallic grey. And then again, from the grey to to a pure flame that was surrounded by a tornado of wind. It ended with the tornado combining with the flame to create what they could only describe as the sun. It was blazing so bright that they could not look directly at it.

When the flames finally died down the ground was lava with Natsu and Lissana on the only solid bit of land. They stood in awe not knowing what to do, the thing that broke them out of their stupor was the fact that Natsu collapsed.

"NATSU!" they all rushed over to them with Happy carrying Elfman and Mira using her **Take Over: Satan Soul** in order to get to them. The ground around Natsu was burning to the touch, but the ground around Lissana was perfectly cool. Lissana looked perfectly fine, almost like the previous events never even happened. Natsu on the other hand was the complete opposite. There were clean cuts all over his body, shards of metal sticking out everywhere, and the most shocking part was the fact that his skin was charred black. The dragon slayer they knew was immune to all forms of fire even his own was charred.

When Mira put her ear up to Lissana's chest she could hear her heart beat and breath, they were perfectly stable. When she did the same to Natsu she was petrified. There was barely and heart beat coming form him and what was there she could hear that it was getting weaker, his breath was no better it was raspy and very weak.

"Elfman pick up Natsu but be careful not to move him in any way that could cause him harm, I will carry Lissana. Happy go to the guild as fast as you can and tell the Master to get Porlyusica to the guild immediately. Tell him that Natsu is about to die!"

Mira had tears in her eyes as did the other two. Happy nodded and flew away with speed that he did not know he had.

"Elfman we are going now!"

Elfman just nodded as he used Natsu's cloak, which was surprisingly in one piece, to carry him.

* * *

**-At The Guild-**

The guild was having a great time eating, drinking, and partying like they always do. A guild brawl was about to happen when Happy burst through the door with tears in his eyes.

"Master! Where's Master Makarov!?"

He was frantic, very unlike the normal happy they knew.

"Hey happy, why the tears? Did someone take your fish?"

Gray just had to jab fun at Happy, thinking that it was not important.

"This is not about a stupid fish!"

The guild was in complete shock at this. To happy fish was the foods of the gods, he would never call it stupid.

"Then what is it about, if it is not about fish?"

Seriously Gray leave Happy alone, what did he do to you?

"Natsu is about to die!"

The guild could not believe their ears. The unknown heart of the guild was about to die?

"Common happy, that is not something to joke about."

Laxus had had enough of this. Was no one in the guild going to believe what the cat was saying.

"Happy how about you tell us what this is actually about?" Erza

Laxus snapped. He crashed down onto the main floor in a crash of lightning. Right when some people were about to complain he yelled:

"Are all of you guys idiots!? Here Happy is telling us that Natsu is about to die and none of you can tell that he is not joking?! Man you guys must be idiots, while you continue to be in denial I am going to get Porlyusica."

Laxus ran out of the guild with Happy in his arms, and he was going to save he sudo-brother even if it killed him.

'You better not die on me Natsu, we still have so much more stuff to talk about'

Laxus was running through the forest to Porlyusica with tears in his eyes.

'Brother'

* * *

Mira and Elfman came crashing through the guild doors with two figure in their arms. One they could tell was Lissana, but the other one was burnt beyond recognition.

"What happened?!" Erza

Mira just ignored the question and asked her own question:

"Is Porlyusica here yet?"

She was completely in tears and choking on her own words. Right after she asked that question Laxus burst through the door with Porlyusica hitting him with a broom.

"Let go of me. This is why I hate humans!"

"Shut up and save my brother!"

Porlyusica was about to hit him again with her broom when she saw the state that Natsu was in. She also was frozen in shock, she had never seen injuries as bad as these. Not even from Gildarts when he fought Acnologia.

"Quickly bring them to the infirmary."

She did not yell but everyone could tell that there was urgency in her voice.

Elfman nodded as he quickly went up the stairs being careful to not hurt Natsu. He was followed by Porlyusica, Mira with Lissana, and Laxus with Happy.

The rest of the guild was shocked.

"W-was that N-Natsu?" Gray

"I think so." Mira

The whole guild was now covered in a cloud of gloom. Macao quickly took out a communication lacrama and contacted Makarov to tell him about the situation.

* * *

Once Natsu was gently put onto one of the infirmary beds Porlyusica ushered everyone out of the room. Elfman and Happy left, but neither Laxus or Mira even budged. They were staying there until Natsu was fine. Once she quickly looked over Lissana she got Elfman to bring her home to get some rest. Leaving the three of them alone with a badly injured Natsu.

Porlyusica was surprised that Natsu was even alive in the state that he was. She guessed that the only reason that he was even alive was from shear will alone. She started by removing the metal fragment from the body which meant taking off his cloak. Since the two of them were here with her she decided that they could at least make themselves useful.

"Blondie, I need you to gently lift him up and remove his cloak. While you do that I need the girl to prepare some bandages for him."

Neither of the two even hesitated to do as they were told. When Laxus removed the cloak they were finally able to see the full extent of his damage. There was not a part of his body that was clear of damage. It was either charred or had metal in it. Porlyusica started the process of trying to heal Natsu.

* * *

The whole guild was silent wondering just what happened to cause Natsu to be in that shape. Not even most of Erza's armor and weapons could hurt him. When they tried asking Happy he just burst into tears, and they did not have much luck with Elfman either. Whenever they asked him what happened he just shivered and started to mumble incoherent words.

The guild was sad until the guild doors burst open and Makarov walked in. No one talked they only pointed on the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the support for this story. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all creative criticism is greatly appreciated. And please comment on ways that I can improve upon my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

**"Spell"**

_**"Demonic/Draconic Talking"**_

_**'Demonic/Draconic Thinking'**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters within it, that all belongs to the creators. I only own the plot and spells that I have created.**_

_**-Line Break-**_

The whole guild was silent. A complete contrast to the normal rowdiness that was normally consuming the guild. The sole reason for this was the fact that one of their members was currently in the infirmary with lethal injuries on him.

It had been 3 days since Natsu had been brought back to the guild, but he had yet to even make a noise. Whenever anyone tried to get into the infirmary they were either stopped by a dragon or a demoness. On that note Laxus and Mira had not left that room at all since Natsu was brought back. The only way the guild could get them to eat was to drag them out and force them to eat. Which they would then go right back to their dragon.

They could not get any information from Lisanna because she was unconscious during the whole ordeal. Happy was rarely seen at the guild. Elfman still blabbered incoherent words whenever he was asked.

"Common Natsu, my boy. They may not know it but the guild needs you."

Makarov was worried, sure he was saving money for not having to repair damages but he did not want his children to be so sad.

* * *

The thing that broke everyone out of their depression was the sound of the door to the infirmary opening. Out walked Porlyusica, looking even older from the ordeal. Everyone had hopeful looks on their faces, but their faces dropped when she shook her head.

"Don't worry he is not dead, but I have done all that I can. Now get out of my way!"

Once Porlyusica was out of the guild they all rushed into the infirmary to see how Natsu was doing.

When they got in they did not like what they saw. Natsu was covered in bandages head to toe. They could also barely hear him breath. Downtrodden the guild left the room to go back to their previous seats.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

No one in the guild liked the silence that had come over them, but no one wanted to break it. Even Gray was silent. Some people started to leave when someone stopped them.

"What are you idiots doing!? Sure Natsu may not like the noise but that is no reason to be sad. We should party harder than ever until he wakes up! Natsu would not want us to be sad!"

This voice belonged to none other than Laxus, and what he said was what brought the guilds mood up.

"That's right we are Fairy Tail, we do not know the meaning of normal! We shall party for Natsu's health!" Makarov

The guild cheered and started partying. There was a brawl in the corner and the atmosphere was pleasant. Makarov smiled, sure Laxus may not be the most pleasant person to be around but he sure knew how to bring people's moods up.

The guild did not close that night as the partied throughout. They left the city wondering what the occasion was.

**-Next Morning-**

The whole guild was a mess, the members were strewn about unconscious. They had partied until they dropped, even Mira came out to join the festivities. Now they were dealing with the repercussions. Laxus and Makarov were the first to wake up.

"Ugh, fuck. Why did I agree to do a drinking contest with Gildarts?"

"I agree with you there gramps."

Laxus shook his head to see if he could get rid of his hangover, but the movement just made it worse.

"I'm heading to the infirmary to see if I can get some medication, want some?"

"I will be fine, just see if Natsu's condition has improved at all."

Laxus nodded and went up to the infirmary. Entering he felt that there was an obvious loss of heat in the room. Looking to where Natsu should be he saw that the bed was empty, and the window of the room was wide open.

"NATSU!"

Laxus rushed out of the room to inform the guild who were all just waking up. Mira was the first of the group to wake up as she had the least to drink, next was Cana, then it was Gray, and finally it ended with Erza. Lisanna and Elfman were not at the party as they were both still recovering.

"Dam, why does it feel like there is a truck on top of me?"

As Gray looked up he saw that there was a now mad Erza looking down at him.

"What was that?"

She asked in a sickly sweet voice. Gray noticeably shivered and the colour from his skin completely vanished. As he was going to reply to try and save himself from a beating he was interrupted by Laxus.

"Natsu is missing!"

... ...

"WHAT!"

Everyone that was awake rushed to the room to find that he was actually not there.

"Where's Natsu!"

Was a collective yell from everyone.

* * *

**-Magnolia's Forest-**

Natsu was sitting on a stump surrounded by raging flames. He learnt that he somehow lost most of his flames control. He guessed that it was due to the spell that he casted.

Natsu then heard the yell that came from the guild.

'Sigh' "Why must they be so loud? All I ask is for them not to talk, but then they go and party while I am asleep waking me up. I was having a lovely time sleeping. Why am I thinking out loud?"

Natsu chalked it up to the spell that he used. Like com'on the spell had insanity in its name. Natsu just sighed again as he put on his headphones, he knew that they would be here soon, so he might as well prepare.

* * *

The currently awake mages were rushing around asking the townsfolk if they had seen Natsu, none of them had. So they headed towards the forest. Running through it they could not find even a sign that Natsu had even been in the forest. As they got deeper into it to the point that they were lost, they saw some raging flames. The flames had the familiar sense of magic on them so they knew this was where Natsu was. They also knew that none of them could handle the heat that these flames gave off. So they just called out to him.

"Natsu!" Mira

No response.

"Natsu, we know you are in there!" Erza

Not even a slight change

"Hey flame breath get out here!" Do I even need tom say who that is?

This actually made the flames hotter.

While everyone was trying to come up with a plan to get Natsu out and to the guild to heal Laxus just started to walk to the flames.

"Laxus what are you doing? Not even master Makarov can handle the heat of Natsu's flames." Mira

Laxus did not respond to them, he just muttered one word under his breath.

"What was that?" Gray

"Nothing for you to hear."

Was Laxus' simple response.

"I demand you tell me what you said!" Erza

"None of you need to know, the person it was meant for heard me."

They thought he was insane, there was no way any of them could've heard him mutter something with all of this fire. They were about to express their thoughts when the flames in front of Laxus clear to give a perfect line of sight to see a wide eyed Natsu.

Laxus walked past the flames, the group was going to follow him when the flames roared back to their full power.

* * *

**-Inside of the ring-**

Natsu sat on his stump wide eyed. Did Laxus mean it? Was he messing with him? No, Laxus may be rude at times but he was never cruel. So Natsu decided to voice his thoughts.

"D-do you mean i-it?"

It came out as a whisper, a far cry from the normal confident cold tone that he usually had. Laxus nodded in response to his question. Natsu was now crying, these were not tears of pain, or tears of sadness, these were tears of pure joy.

Natsu ran to Laxus, sure his body ached from all of the pain he was still in, but damn that to hell he had something important to do. Natsu tackled Laxus to the ground hugging him.

"Thank you thank you thank you."

"For what?"

Laxus was genuinely confused. Why was Natsu thanking him?

"For being my family."

Laxus let that sink in. He did not think that him considering Natsu as his brother would have this kind of effect. Sure he got that Natsu had no family left, but it was the same for most of the kids in Fairy Tail. So Fairy Tail in turn was all of those kids' pseudo family. They saw each other as family and slowly Laxus was becoming part of that family.

Laxus did not reply back verbally, instead he hugged Natsu back. Natsu just stayed there in Laxus' embrace not caring that some of his wounds were reopening. All he cared about was the fact that he now had a brother. He had a family. He was no longer alone. He had someone who knew the pain that he was going through, who could bare it with him. Someone who he could pour his heart out to and not be afraid that he will be judged.

Natsu just cried and cried, Laxus just stood there holding him. The flames around them changing. From the previous almost unstable roaring to a comforting flicker. Still high enough so that they could not be bothered but no calm. Laxus took it as a sign of how Natsu felt.

* * *

Laxus did not know how much time had passed, all he knew was the fact that Natsu had fallen asleep. When Laxus thought that he should bring Natsu home he remembered that he did not know where Natsu lived. He did not believe that anyone in the guild knew. He yelled out to the others to go home, that he would stay with Natsu.

At Laxus' yell, Natsu started to stir in his slumber. In turn Laxus hugged him closer whispering comforting words into his ear. He couldn't help but to think that whatever girl managed to gain Natsu's heart would be so lucky. Laxus fell asleep with a content smile on his face. His brother was safe, and they now both had family that they were close to.

* * *

Natsu woke up with a goofy grin plastered on his face. One of his important people had recognized him as one of their own. Next Natsu did something that surprised himself, he willingly went to the guild.

When he entered the guild hall everyone was shocked that he was there. Normally he would quickly grab a quest before anyone even knew that he was there. Now here he was sitting and chatting with the guild. Everything was peaceful until.

"Why did you run from the guild last night?" Erza

Of course Erza had to cause some problems with here attitude. Everyone in the guild was terrified of the girl, but Natsu seemed to be unfazed by her. **(Seriously he was raised by dragons, there is no way that he would find a little girl terrifying. And don't you dare comment saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn" because dragons are scarier than girls. Well enough of my rant back to the story.)**

"That is none of your business Scarlet." Natsu

Erza was fuming at this. This kid **(she conveniently forgot how strong Natsu is)** was not answering her.

"I demand that you tell me why you left."

The whole guild was holding their breath. If there was one thing that they knew is that Natsu did not like being bossed around by anyone. Those dragon instincts of his would not allow it.

"Listen here Scarlet, I do not have to tell you anything and I mean _**ANYTHING**_. Now shut up and let me enjoy my time here."

Shivers ran down everyone's spines, sure he may only be a child but he was probably strong enough to give Gildarts a run for his money. It also did not help that he knew draconic.

Erza was about to retort but was interrupted.

"Common fire crotch there is no way that you are going to get him to tell you anything." Mira

"What did you say demon whore!" Erza

"You heard me tin can!" Mira

"You wanna fight!?" Erza

"Bring it!" Mira

And with that a guild brawl started. Makarov was sad because of all of the money that was leaving his pockets, but he was also happy because his guild was back to normal.

* * *

**-Timeskip-**

Natsu was now 18, he had gained complete mastery over his slayer magic. Over the years he had been invited to become a wizard saint, but each time he had declined the invitation. His reason? He just didn't want to. He had made s-class, but Natsu had also grown farther away from the guild. This was because of his hearing. It was so sensitive that it became unbearable for him to be within proximity of Magnolia for more than 30 minutes before his ears would literally start to bleed, and that was with the headphones that he got from Laxus on.

In response to this, Natsu went even farther from civilization. Currently he resided on a mountain near Magnolia. Thanks to Natsu practicing his magic here it came to be know as 'The Dragons Lair'. No one from fairy tail could get near the peak. Gray could stand the cold, but the heat from the peak soon became unbearable. Erza could get pass the heat thanks to her flame empress armor but then she would meet a wall of strong wind and molten metal. Gildarts had gotten to the peak thanks to his crash magic, but he came back soon after with burns and cuts covering his body.

When asked what happened, Gildarts would only say that Natsu was studying something. And that was true, but what Natsu was studying was not an attack. Instead it was actually a way to make it so that he would be able to bear the voices of normal people.

Natsu's mental state on the other hand was not doing so well. Over the many years that he had casted that one spell, his mind was quickly deteriorating. He was currently bordering the line of complete insanity. At times he would let out random bursts of laughter that would shake the mountain. He would constantly whisper that he was almost there. That soon his silence would come.

Natsu was not going to kill anyone **(yet)**, but he was close to finishing his spell. And that is where we are at.

It was a silent day in Magnolia, most people may think that it was just a quiet day, but this was the town that Fairy Tail resided within, so it was very abnormal. Within the guild everyone could not shake the feeling of unease that they all felt. They were all talking with each other when an announcement came on.

"ALL CIVILIANS PREPARE FOR ABYSS MOVEMENT!"

The town was in a mad scramble as they tried to get within their buildings. For Fairy Tail it was almost a time of joy, this was the first time in TEN years that they had heard this announcement. Some of the new members were confused by what this abyss movement was but they saw that it made the whole guild almost jump with joy. When these new members looked out of the guild windows they saw what looked like a natural disaster coming straight towards the guild there was as column of fire within a tornado, and with in both of these they could just barely make out the silhouette of a man.

'Is this guild insane!'

They tried to figure out who it was. It could not be Gildarts since he did not know fire/wind magic, Macao is too weak, Salamander cannot use wind magic, Tempest cannot use fire magic, Erza was within the guild, Mira was in the guild. Maybe the legends were true and the 'Suns Shadow' did exist? What if it was the being from the 'Dragons Lair'? Nah, that was just a rumor, there was no way a place like that existed. Maybe it was the legendary smith Red Steel? But he has not been heard from for years.

Due to their musings they did not notice that the figure had made it to the guild hall. They broke out of their musings when the guild door exploded inwards.

"I DID IT!"

The guild was filled with joy, although the owner of the voice sounded different they knew who it was.

"Hey Natsu how have you been."

Mira was the first to respond. Over the years she had gotten a hold on her attitude, she was currently working as a barmaid along with being Fairy Tails poster girl. But do not underestimate her, she was still the Demon of Fairy Tail.

"So you completed it my boy?"

Makarov knew of what Natsu was trying to complete up in those mountains. He was actually surprised that he finished it so soon.

Natsu responded in response before noticing all of the people around him, and that is when it turned for the worse. A scowl adorned his face and he started to talk to himself.

"Great, more people... No I did not know what to expect... I know that this is the guild hall, why else would I be here... Okay just shut up I will talk to you later."

Natsu walked up to the bar and placed an order.

"Give me a flaming whiskey, and some bars of iron."

Mira nodded knowing that when Natsu asked for something it was in your best intentions to listen. While Mira was getting what Natsu asked for he listened in to some of the guilds conversations.

"Fire whiskey? Isn't that stuff lethal to normal people?"

"Who was he talking to?"

"Who is he, I have never seen him before."

Natsu decided to cast his new spell. It was a very simple spell, consisting of one word.

"**Silence**"

Natsu quietly casted his spell, and the was nothing. Literally nothing, not a single sound made it to his ears. He then adjusted the power of the spell until it was where he deemed the noise bearable.

Makarov just smiled happily at Natsu. He would finally be able to be at the guild for extended periods of time.

"Hey gramps, where is Laxus?"

"Probably in the clearing"

To most people an answer like that gave next to no information, but to Natsu it said a lot.

Mira came out with Natsu's order just in time as Natsu was about to leave. Natsu downed his drink and took the metal to munch on as he left.

When Natsu got to the clearing he saw Laxus leaning against a stump.

"So you finally finished it?"

"Yep"

What happened next would normally be seen as abnormal but this is Fairy Tail we are talking about.

Laxus got up and seemed to be coming in for a hug, but then he socked Natsu right in the face. Natsu barely being fazed by it just hugged his 'brother'.

"Missed you too"

Natsu responded in a very sarcastic tone. The two of them then started to get caught up on what happened while Natsu was gone.

* * *

**-Hargeon-**

A blonde busty girl walked into Hargeon's only magic shop. She was wearing a white and blue shirt with a blue skirt and a brown belt holding it all up. She had a holster of keys on her belt along with a heart shaped whip. This girl was named Lucy Heartfilia, and she was a celestial spirit mage. Meaning that she used keys to summon spirits from another realm to help her in a fight.

With in the store there was plenty a household magic items that could help with everyday chores. But what she was looking for was a celestial spirit key. When she asked the shop keeper about this he was quite surprised.

"Well there are not many mages who use this magic so I am unsure if I even have one. I could look in the back to see if I have any."

"Thank you that would be lovely!"

It took the man a while but he soon came out of the back room.

"Well you are in luck lady. I just so happen to have a key right here."

He pulled out a regular looking box and opened it. Within it was a simple silver key with a weird blue head on it.

"Ahh the gate of the dog! How much will it cost?"

"20,000 jewels."

"... Come again?"

"20,000 jewels."

'That's an outrageous price for a silver key, but I really want it. Maybe I can get a discount.'

Lucy sat on the counter while pulling down the her collar to show off a bit more of he cleavage.

"Come on, can't you give a discount for me?"

* * *

**-Outside the Store-**

'Is my sex appeal only worth that much!?'

The store owner only gave Lucy a 1000 jewel discount.

'That old man wouldn't know sexy if it hit him in the face!'

A pair of girls passed by Lucy talking about something.

"I can't believe that The Salamander is here?! Do you think he would talk to us?"

"Maybe we could get his autograph."

The girls started to squeal thinking about what The Salamander would do to them, going off into fantasy world.

'The Salamander? As in The Salamander from Fairy Tail? This could be my chance to join the guild of my dreams!'

Lucy started to follow the pair of girls to see if she could get into the guild and to see The Salamander.

Soon Lucy saw a large group of girls surrounding a man. The moment that Lucy's eyes fell on him her heart started to pound.

'Is this love at first sight?'

As she was getting closer to the man she was pushed aside by someone. When she looked back at 'The Salamander' she felt absolutely nothing.

'Charm magic?! That's out lawed!'

As she was about to speak up she looked at the figure that pushed her aside and saw them making it through the crowd of girls. Once he was at the front of the group the man took notice of the figure.

"Ah, would you like an autograph from The Salamander?"

The figure stood there unmoving, it was actually eerie how still he was standing. As the whole group of people started to feel the tension in the air smoke started to billow out of the figures hood.

"Bora of Prominence, you are under arrest for the use of illegal magic and for impersonating a member of Fairy Tail. What say ye in your defense?"

"What are you talking about I am obviously The Salamander..."

The figures shoulders started to shake, then he broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You should really learn who you are impersonating before you say it to their face."

The figure threw back his hood to show that he was actually the real Salamander. Bora on the other hand was frozen in fear. Here standing in front of him was the same person he was impersonating. As he was about to cast some magic to get away Natsu smashed his fist into Bora's face, knocking him out cold. Natsu then heaved Bora over his shoulder and started to go to the nearest rune knight outpost.

Lucy finally broke out of her stupor when Natsu spoke up.

"Sorry ladies for the interruption. This man was using charm magic on all of you as he is a female slave trader. I shall make sure that he gets punished to the fullest extent of the law."

Natsu continued on his way when Lucy ran after him. Hoping that he could get her into Fairy Tail.

"Hey wait up!"

Natsu knowing exactly what she wanted and wanting to be left alone said what she wanted to know.

"If you want to join Fairy Tail just take the train to Magnolia, Gramps will for sure let you in. If not just say that I sent you."

Natsu then disappeared in a burst of fire. Lucy believed that he was taking Bora to the Rune Knight outpost, but she would be horrified to learn that Bora never made it. In fact all that was left of him was a pile a ash in the forest and a destroyed boat in the ocean.


	4. Notice

To the guest user and anyone else wondering if I am continuing this story. The answer is a simple yes. My apologies for not updating this story for a while, with my other story along with some stories that I have not published I have been spread quite thin. My education situation does not help either. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Just want to make sure that all of you know that this story is not dead.

Sparks may fly in the next chapter, as some phantoms attack the faries.


	5. Chapter 4

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

**"Spell"**

_**"Demonic/Draconic Talking"**_

_**'Demonic/Draconic Thinking'**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters within it, that all belongs to the creators. I only own the plot and spells that I have created.**_

_**-Line Break-**_

Lucy was quite surprised to find out that Fairy Tail just let her join. Like seriously the strongest guild in Fiore just let anyone join no matter how strong they were. The guild though felt like a great place to be. The atmosphere was light hearted; people were drinking, laughing, and there was a small brawl happening in the corner which Lucy soon found out that it would not stay that way.

She quickly became friends with Lisanna and Levy **(Huh all "L")**. Although Lucy almost fainted when she first entered the guild, this was because of who she saw when she first entered. It was team 'Natsu', although Natsu was not part of the team they called themselves that (much to Natsu's and the rest of the guild's disdain) because they were the 'strongest' team in the guild. The team consisted of Titania (Erza Scarlet) and Gray Fullbuster. Behind them she saw the poster girl of Fairy Tail Mirajane Strauss and her sister Lisanna.

Though no one knew about it Natsu and Mira had been growing closer. Lisanna could only catch glimpses of him out of the corner of her eye when he was with Mira. As whenever she focused on them all she would be able to catch was the last wisps of shadow disappear. This was also one of the reasons that he was rarely seen, as he would be within the shadows conversing with one of the few people that he enjoyed being around.

One of the reasons that Natsu was growing closer to Mira is that she was a strong powerful woman, sure her looks also helped but they were just a plus. It was also a downside as plenty of men would ogle her. Another reason is because of his very powerful and primitive dragon instincts. They would scream at him to give her his mark, and while he was tempted to do just that so that he could properly listen to her voice without pain he knew that they had not grown that close yet.

The Strauss sister's did a photo shoot together for Sorcerer Weekly, after a lot of convincing from Mira, and the copies sold out almost immediately. Although no matter how hard you looked you would not be able to find a copy of it in the guild. The reason for this? It is actually quite simple, all of them were afraid of an enraged dragon and giant. The dragon was none other than Natsu, and the giant was of course Elfman. Natsu saw Lisanna like a little sister and Mira as a potential mate, and seeing a bunch of people ogling at pictures of them, well let's just say that some of the men in the guild could no longer have children.

Lucy tried to find out more about Natsu but no one would open their mouth's about that specific topic, and the ones that would talk they barely knew anything about him. Although Lucy kept on trying to get information about Natsu when team 'Natsu' walked up to her.

"Why the hell would you want to know about flame breath. That idiot is barely at the guild."

"Gray your clothes!" Cana

"What when did this happen!"

Gray ran off to find wherever his clothes disappeared to. Erza then stepped forward to talk to Lucy.

"You seem like a strong person. You should join team Natsu."

What would normally sound like a suggestion was more of a demand from Erza's mouth. And the way that Erza was looking at her also was quite nerve wracking. Lucy was about to say yes just so that Erza would stop looking at her like that when a shout came from the second floor.

"Erza stop pressuring the new girl to join your team. God damn, you make it sound like you are the guild master around here."

Leaning against the second floor railing was the only other dragon slayer, or even slayer infact, Laxus Dreyar. Laxus breathed in through his nose and something caught his attention and it was coming from the new girl. He took a deeper breath and his eyes widened.

"Hey Gramps, let her up here there is something I need to talk to her about in private. It is about HIM."

Master Makarov instantly knew what Laxus was talking about.

"Very well you may use my office for the conversation."

The rest of the guild was about to protest about a brand new member being allowed to go on the second floor which only S-Class members were allowed to go on.

"And when they get back all of you are forbidden of trying to get either of them to tell you what the conversation was about."

Erza looked pissed off. So much so that she actually started a brawl and then punished the people who fought back for starting a brawl. **(I really do not like Erza)**

Lucy was very scared that she was being brought to the guild masters office for a private conversation.

* * *

When Lucy got to the office Laxus was leaning against Makarov's desk. There was a tense silence in the room, that is until Laxus broke it.

"How did you meet him?"

Lucy was confused, what did he mean?

"What do you mean?"

Laxus looked at her like she was an idiot.

"How did you meet Natsu? _Man how stupid can people be?_"

The last part was beneath his voice.

"I was at Hargeon when there was some talk that The Salamander was there so I went to go see as I wanted to join Fairy Tail. When I saw the supposed 'Salamander' I felt like I was instantly in love. I probably would've went any where with him when someone bumped into me when they walked past. It was at that moment that I knew that this person was using charm magic. The person then confronted the fake and knocked him out, he then said that he would bring him to an outpost and left, but not before he told me to go to the guild to join and if they did not let me then to say that he sent me."

When Laxus heard that Natsu brought the man to the Rune Knight outpost he knew that the man never made it. Natsu was trained and raised by five different dragons so he heavily took on their traits. One of them being how well he holds things like grudges. Laxus also did not hold it against Natsu, you can change many things in people, but their personality is not among them.

"Well I would advise that you don't join Erza's team. She believes that she can just boss everyone around just because she made S-Class at a young age."

"Thanks, ...um? I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Laxus, and if you every need help just holler."

Laxus exited the room with Lucy close behind. As Lucy arrived on the first floor the guild members, seemingly forgetting what Makarov said, started asking her questions. While some of the more perverted members started saying things like 'go get'em girl'. Any more questions that would've come were immediately silenced as Makarov released his magical pressure.

"So my dear, have you decided what team you are going to join?"

"If it would not inconvenience I would like to just stay off of a team for a while."

"That's not a problem my dear."

More questions were going to be asked but a small child ran into the guild yelling.

"When are you going to send someone after my dad."

"Be patient my child, he will be back soon."

"Its already been a week since he left on the request! What if something happened to him!?"

"Give your father some credit Romeo he is a mage of our guild. Now I will not send someone after him, and you should just go home and wait."

"I hate you all!"

Romeo ran out of the guild with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe you should send someone after Macao? The kid just wants to see his father again."

Some of the guild members seemed to agree with this sentiment.

"How dare all of you!? Macao is one of us, and we are Fairy Tail! We should party for his return!"

'What will you do Natsu?'

Makarov looked up to the support beams, only to see the disappearing wisps of a flame.

'Left already? Well it looks like you are going to have a bit of company.'

Lucy had also left the guild.

* * *

**Due to me being lazy and with it just fitting with the story Natsu going after Macao goes pretty much the same.**

When Natsu got back to town with Macao. Romeo was ecstatic that his father was home.

"Next time those kids bully you how about you ask them if their parents could defeat 19 vulcans."

Romeo nodded his head in response to his father.

As Macao and Romeo turned to say thanks to Natsu they saw that he was already a ways off. Much too far to be able to hear them with his magic. But as if he knew that they were looking Natsu gave them a short and simple gesture. It was one that Macao and Romeo knew well but confused Lucy who was still with the family.

It was a simple gesture but the meaning behind it was not. When Lucy asked what it meant Macao said.

"It is the symbol that Laxus gave Makarov when he was a child. It means 'Even if I cant see you... no matter how far away you may be... I will always be watching you' to fairy tail it is our sign that no matter what happens or where we are, we will still be there for each other. Natsu may seem cold or at times even evil, no matter what happens he is possibly the that would go the farthest for any of us. With what little he speaks with others we have learnt that he would literally move mountains if that meant he would be able to help those that he holds even slightly dear."

Lucy just nodded and walked away. After all what she was just told was a lot of information to take in. She would probably go to him and ask if she could be on a team with him, but there was one problem with that. She had no clue where he lived.

* * *

**-The Next day-**

When Lucy woke up she found a random key on her dresser with a note beside it.

'Seven keys now. What will you do with this power?'

Now this would normally be quite freaky but it was what came after that that freaked out Lucy.

'The lion is closer than you think. _**N**_'

* * *

**-At the Guild-**

Erza was currently off on a request, Gray was starting a brawl, Lucy was talking with Lisanna after Loke ran off for no apparent reason, Elfman was grumbling about something to do with being a man, Mira was working at the bar, Makarov was of course drinking, and where was Natsu in all of this? To the people he did not want to know, he was nowhere to be seen, and to those that he did let know, he was up in the rafters of the guildhall silently watching everything that was going on.

With a lot of the members started to give him a new nickname. They started to call him the **G****host of Fairy Tail**. He was there and they all knew it, but they had no clue where he was. Some members even started a betting pool on who would be able to spot him first. So you could say that things at the guild were going quite well, well that was until Erza burst through the doors of the building.

She started to yell at everyone, beat up a few people that were brawling (including Gray), and criticizing the members that she heard stories about on the road.

Erza then begins her search for Gray and Lucy. Once she found them she spoke.

"I need both of you to come with me for a request."

Both being terrified of the redhead they agreed.

"I have reason to believe that the Dark guild Eisenwald is planning to do something with a magic item called Lullaby."

* * *

**Up until they get trapped in Oshibana town train station it is the same as canon excluding Natsu**

After learning what the dark guild was truly planning the trio rushed out of the train station only to find an impenetrable wall of wind. After a handful of attacks from Gray, Erza, and Lucy it proved that they were useless. Lucy suddenly had a revelation.

"My new key! I can use Virgo to dig beneath the wall!"

Lucy then proceeded to summon Virgo. After saying that they can arrange their contract later Lucy has her dig them a hole. Once on the other side of the wind wall they all rushed to get to go the the guild masters aid. They never noticed that Erigor was never seen again.

Upon arriving at the guild masters location they notice that there was a giant monster. After Makarov gave them a brief explanation on what it was Erza and Gray rushed forward as it was charging up an attack.

They would've been killed if Makarov had not used his giant magic to hold the two back.

Right as they were about to question Makarov on what he was doing the temperature skyrocketed. It kept on rising, and it seemed like it was not going to stop. Gray cast a shield of ice to lessen the heat, while it did it was also rapidly melting. When all of the people present got a hold on their bearings Erza questioned Makarov.

"Why did you stop us?!"

"So that you could live to see another day."

Seeing that everyone was confused, Makarov said one last thing.

"We are about to witness what the **Ghost of Fairy Tail** can do."

Looking back at the monster that they now knew was Lullaby, they were shocked by what they saw. The entire thing was surrounded by a flaming tornado. They could hear it roar in pain, it even started firing off magic beams to try and kill the user. One of the beams was headed towards the group.

Erza got in front of them with he Adamantine armor. The two halves of her shield closing and casting a spell to protect them from the attack. As the power of the attack dispersed they just had enough time to hear the name of Natsu's attack.

Holding both of his hands as if to hold a sledge hammer above his head Natsu shouted the name of the attack.

**"Iron Fire Dragons Molten Hammer!"**

As the name implies a giant red hot iron hammer formed above Natsu. He then swung his hands down towards Lullaby, causing the hammer to hit the demon. The shock wave from the attack was immense. It could have been an attack in it's own right. The group of guild masters and members were pushed back by the force.

If they thought that the attack would've killed the demon they would be wrong. All the attack did was cause some damage and disperse the tornado. It also caused clouds to appear and it started to rain.

Now that Lullaby had a clear line of sight of it's attacker it used this moment to attack.

Swinging one of it's giant arms downwards towards Natsu. The attack made contact, and the observers were expecting the arm to continue. So they were rightfully shocked when it just stopped dead in it's tracks. Upon closer inspection they could see that there were miniature tornado beneath Natsu's feet. They could also see that his skin was grey and scaly. Natsu pointed a single fist towards the giant hand on him and chanted.

**"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist."**

The power from the fire enhanced punch was enough to put Lullaby off balance. While the giant demon could not react Natsu decided to finish the battle. With this next attack the entire world would know why you do not piss off a dragon. He raised his right hand and lowered his left, he then chanted.

**"Flaming Twilight Dragon Secret Art: Demon's Deadly Strike!"**

After the incantation Natsu brought his two hands together, clasping them together.

At first nothing happened, and Lullaby was prepping another attack. It was when Lullaby found that he was unable to move that he looked at his feet. There it saw that it's legs were covered in shadows and the shadows were slowly engulfing the rest of his body. As it fruitlessly tried to rid itself of the shadows it's entire body was engulfed in flames. These flames were soon also consumed by the shadows.

Once the entirety of Lullaby was covered in shadows the storm clouds overhead parted and a beam of pure energy struck the mass of shadows. The light and the shadows merged and created a twilight. Slowly the writhing form of Lullaby ceased all forms of movement. Moments later there was nothing left that would've proved that Lullaby existed.

They looked just in time to see Natsu disappear in wisps of shadow.

"That was wild, even for me." Goldmine **(Quatro Cerberus Master)**

"How do you control such a good looking young man?" Bob (**Blue Pegasus Master)**

"I fear that if Natsu were to ever go rogue, there would be no power on the entirety of Earthland that would be able to stop him." Makarov

Bob then proceeded to tell everyone the true nature of Lullaby.

To say that the Fairy Tail mages were shocked would be an understatement. Natsu had just single handily took out an Etherious.

* * *

A day after the whole Lullaby incident a group of Rune Knights barged into Fairy Tail. When they asked where Natsu was most of the guild answered honestly. They did not know. When they asked Makarov they got an answer they were not expecting.

"Whatever you have to say to Natsu you can say to the rest of us."

Seeing that the guild master was not going to back down the captain of the platoon just sighed.

"Haaaaaahh, fine. By order of the Magic Council, Natsu Dragneel is to be placed under arrest! His charges are for the destruction of Clover Town along with multiple counts of property damage! There, now could you get that damn delinquent?"

_**"It is a wonder that you lot can get anything done." **_Natsu

The platoon spun towards the bar where Mira was and drew their weapons. There they saw Natsu limply but protectively hanging off of Mira with his left arm.

"Man here I am, coming willingly and you guys point your pointy sticks at me and the beautiful woman?" Natsu

Within an instant all of the drawn weapons were shattered, and the sound of someone crunching could be heard.

Once the rune knights got out of their shock they saw that their weapons were broken they looked at the source of the sound. Lo and behold the source of the sound was Natsu, still hanging off of Mira. The only difference was that he was now using his previously limp right hand and was eating what somewhat looked like a sword blade.

Mira acted like it was perfectly normal, though if you looked closely you would be able to see a slight red tint in her cheeks. While she would never admit it she quite enjoyed Natsu being around her. With the help of his **Shadow Dragon Slayer**, Natsu made it so that his voice seemed to be in her head. While at first it was really creepy as she was taking the brunt of his insanity as he would speak to seemingly no one or burst out laughing, she grew to enjoy the almost constant chatter and presence that he provided.

So with him being actually visible and feeling his actual weight and body heat, while in full view of the rest of the guild. She had to admit it was slightly embarrassing.

"And now you can add destruction of government property to that stupid list of yours." Natsu

Natsu walked straight up to the captain and put his hands out to be cuffed. As the group escorted Natsu out of the guild hall Natsu called behind him.

"Be back by night!" Natsu

* * *

Natsu was waiting in one of the council's magic suppressing cell's. He originally had magic suppressing cuffs on but he just ripped them off the moment he was out in the cell. Natsu was currently doing something that no one would have guessed. He was painting, it was an image of a woman with dark purple hair, red eyes, and porcelain skin encircled by a multicoloured dragon.

"Hmm, something seems off. Could you come out so that I can get a better look?" Natsu

There was no response.

"I know that I am insane, but I also know that you are there female councilwoman." Natsu

For a moment there was no response, before out from behind a pillar said councilwoman walked out.

Taking a brief look Natsu then went back to his painting.

"How did you know that I was there. You should be unable to sense or use any magic within there."

"I am a dragon slayer. My senses are not magic based. Plus this cell is too weak to contain my magic, it only weakens it." Natsu

To prove his point, Natsu requiped his painting supplies away.

"May I know the reason that you are here, as I believe that my hearing was not for another few minutes." Natsu

"I just wanted to see the mage that was able to completely obliterate an etherious all by there lonesome."

Natsu shrugged at this, now content with making the torches outside of his cell go out. He then started to make some flames dance across his finger tips.

"May I know your name?" Natsu

Surprised by the sudden question she answered without thinking.

"Ultear Milkovich."

"Well Ultear, you should smile more." Natsu

Natsu then slid the painting out of his cell. Ultear picked it up and was shocked by what she saw. It was almost a 1:1 image of her smiling, and for reasons unknown to her she felt some familiarity with the dragon.

"It is beautiful." Ultear

As she was handing it back Natsu spoke up.

"Keep it. If I want it I can always make another. Or maybe if I want the original I will come to you _personally_."

The last word was said with so much lust and possessiveness that it sent shivers up her spine.

'Maybe I want him to come for me? No! Bad thoughts Ultear! You just met him! Though he is a hunk.'

Breaking Ultear out of her thoughts Natsu spoke.

"Well you should probably get to the council chambers. It sounds like the old men want to start." Natsu

Ultear just numbly nodded and walked off.

'She has some potential, though I sense some darkness within her.'

Natsu was soon let to the council chambers, he was just glad that he would soon be out of this place.

Looking around the chambers he spotted Ultear and gave her a toothy grin. Just noticing the blush that adorned her face before she turned away.

The head councilman spoke

"Natsu Dragneel! Do you know the reasons that you are here?"

"You can skip the formalities and tell me the real reason that I am here." Natsu

"... very well. We are willing to drop the charges if you accept becoming a wizard sai..."

"Nope." Natsu

"...nt..."

A bit of arguing started, it would've went on for longer if someone had not said the one thing they shouldn't have.

"I wonder what would happen to that guild of yours?"

The temperature somehow both plummeted and skyrocketed.

"What. Was. That?" Natsu

All of the attention was on that single council member. The councilman was surprised that Natsu heard him. Nevertheless **(that is an actual word)** the councilman repeated what he said.

"I said, I wonder what would happen to your guild if you declined."

Before anyone could act Natsu was already upon the man holding him by the throat. You could hear the man chocking as he tried and failed to breath.

"I may be a member of a light guild, but I have no problem killing someone. So let me make one thing clear, if any of you try to do something to my guild without a proper reason, you will have to deal with a angry dragon. I will make it so that not eve the ashes of the council exist." Natsu

As quickly as it happened Natsu was already walking out of the council chamber.

"You are all walking on thin ice. Though if you want to get in contact with me send Ultear, as she will be the only one who I will not kill." Natsu

With that Natsu disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

Natsu decided to walk towards Magnolia as he did enjoy the sounds of nature. The walk was uneventful as there were not many travelers.

Just like he said to the guild, he arrived back at town by the night. Though there was something that was worrying him. The smell of iron was heavy in the air.

Rushing to where the sent was the strongest, he started to worry. Along with the scent of iron was also a slight scent of blood. So he started to go quicker, and when he arrived he was not happy at what he was seeing.

There was a crowd standing around the Rainbow Sakura, and on the tree was team Shadow Gear. Pinned to it with iron straps around their arms. Their clothes were torn and they were beaten up, and the cherry on top was that on Levy's stomach was the Phantom Lord guild symbol.

The crowd parted when they felt Natsu's energy spike. A moment later they then felt Makarov, who just arrived, do the same.

"Why has no one taken them down?" Makarov

Right before Makarov said that Natsu was already breaking the straps and lying them down on the ground. He flagged down two random members to help grab the two other members of team shadow gear while he carried Levy to the guild hall. Where he found out was also destroyed, though luckily no one was injured. They brought them down to the guilds cellar where the rest of the guild members were resting. Giving Levy to Mira to take care of Natsu then disappeared.

"Did he seem more pissed than usual?" Lisanna

"Though he may not show it often, Natsu does care for Fairy Tail. It also does not help that he is possessive by nature. So he probably sees this attack on team Shadow Gear as an attack on him." Makarov

"I will go get some medical supplies to treat their wounds." Mira

Mira walked up the stairs to get the supplies when she quickly ran back down holding a note.

"What is the rush my dear?" Makarov

"It is a note from Natsu." Mira

"What does it say?" Lucy

"'It seems that a certain iron phantom has forgotten his place. _**N**_' I think he is going to pay Phantom Lord a visit." Mira

"Then we shall too! They can attack us with words, they can destroy our guild, but once they harm our members then we shall retaliate!" Makarov

"Ya! Let's show Phantom Lord that we will not sit back when they attack our family!" Gray

"It is not manly to hurt others!" Elfman

"Common Fairy Tail! To Phantom Lord!" Makarov

With that the guild, bar some members to watch over the injured, went to show Phantom Lord what they are made of.


End file.
